Gone in a Wish
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Sicily made a mistake and wished for Russia to have not existed, now stuck in another world, she must find a way to get Russia back and find out what happened to her best friend Russada. OCs are everywhere! Two are from my friend, four are from me! A little mini adventure that exists in the world of Russada Sequences. Rated T because I get paranoid easily.
1. Prologue: The Wish

**Gone in a Wish**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

**A Russada and Sicily Adventure**

Sicily was hiding behind a door in part of her father's house. She couldn't stop shivering ever since her encounter with her best friend's father, it was truly terrifying.

The young personification was walking around minding her own business when suddenly America just had to throw a waste basket at the back of Russia's head. America ran off and didn't noticed Sicily, meanwhile Russia turned around with his purple aura and started to stare at Sicily like he was going to murder her.

And he really was going to guys!

So she ran for her life and didn't stop running until she was safely in her room that was located in South Italy. 'Damn,' she thought, 'thanks to America I nearly died a very bloody death.'

Sicily just didn't know what to expect from the northern parts of the globe anymore, sure she was friends with one of the artic nations, but she didn't know what went on up there 24/7 and for all she knew that everyone up there was bi-polar. They also all had the sight to see fairies and such.

She collapsed onto the floor, "I don't know who I should hate more, America or Russia."

Just then, a pink fairy appeared in her room and fluttered over to her. Sicily sat up and stared, "Who are you?"

"I am Matilda," she spoke, "I am here to ask you a question."

Sicily wondered how she could be able to see such a creature, oh right, genetics passed around from the Roman Empire.

"Is it worth it to make Russia not exist? The one who made everyone jittery and even more so violent?"

Sicily went shell shocked, an opportunity for a life time. She was going to have to think for herself, maybe everyone would be a lot more peaceful and so much more generous.

The fairy was waiting.

"Yes, it is worth it." Sicily answered.

The fairy brought the wand over above her head and Sicily's world went black.

**Hey guys! This is an idea that came into my head while a read a story about how Canada wished for America to have never been born. So, I'm using my friend's OC to be the main character, Sicily is going to be all happy at first and adjusts to the change quite easily, but then...**

**Wait, I'm not telling anyone yet.**

**Oh well, go see the next chapter soon!**

**-MVFBattleEevee**


	2. Chapter 1: Life in South Italy

It seemed like an eternity before Sicily finally woke up in her own bed with the covers pulled over her head. She pulled them down and blinked against the sunlight, her room had changed in some ways.

For starters, there wasn't any mafia posters or guns that hung from the walls, there was just more pictures of her family and had a few of her friends and herself in them. The room itself had daisies and carnations in glass vases and pink ribbons that stood in front of a lot more windows than she could ever imagine.

And she could probably remember that she never had any walls made of glass.

A sudden knock from one of her walls jostled her to look in that direction, Spain seemed to be signaling to her. She got out of bed and unlatched the glass door for Spain to come in.

"Buenos dias, hija! Romano is making breakfast this morning, okay? So be down in diez acta!" he then went down the white balcony stairs.

A chilly morning breeze brushed through out her as she looked up to the sky and saw that it was a deep morning blue with cotton white clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. Had her wish came true? There was no more Russia? She couldn't believe it!

Sicily jumped up into the air out of joy and headed over to one of her picture that hung on her nightstand, there was Sicily, then to her right was Romano, who was followed by Spain. That was the best family picture she had. She went over to her favorite picture on the walls, it was Sicily, Texas, and-

Wait.

Where was Russada?

She blinked.

Still no Russada.

That couldn't be right, Texas was rescued by Russada and Sicily, not just Sicily. But then again, Russada was the one who held the camera, no wait, that was her pet Kyniko.

She went over to another picture on the wall that was supposed to have Russada and Sicily in it, but no, it only had Sicily and her best friend Vivian.

The same process, she went from picture to picture, with no Russada or Kyniko in it, only herself, another nation, or a friend that she knew of.

Sicily then noticed that it was time for her breakfast, breathing fast, she went down the outdoor steps and made her way towards the first floor. She opened the glass door and found that the first floor had wooden flooring instead of carpet, she headed over to the kitchen and was met with a disturbing image that will never be wiped clean of her mind.

Romano

Her dad

Had his eyes wide open

And

Was

Smiling

Sicily grasped her face and screamed.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! DUN!**

**Plot is finally here! So yeah, Russada and Texas are my OC's and me and my friend are making this story where Russada, Sicily, and Madrid (another OC from my friend) are trying to save Texas from America's basement. **

**And Kyniko is a snow leopard, he comes into the story in the next few chapters.**

**If fan girls screamed, then please either fav. or review please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Russada is gone?

Sicily collapsed onto the floor as her parents rushed over to her, she started to quiet down a little after she got used to seeing that her parents were still her parents.

"Are you okay, Sicilia?" asked Spain.

"What's wrong?" also asked a confused Romano.

Sicily started to take deep breathes, that image would never be erased.

Ever.

"Yeah," she started, "I'm fine, I just had a really bad dream, and I just remembered a really scary image that came."

"That must have been really scary, figlia," started Romano, "but it's okay, you're sicuro."

They hugged her.

Sicily sighed as her parents helped her up, she then walked over to the table and sat down. She needed to figure-out what was going on with Russada and the pictures, but first she wanted to see more of this new family of hers.

Spain sat down next to her and brushed her arm in a comforting manor as Romano served them all breakfast. Sicily looked down at her plate and was reminded that Russada would sometimes give her wheat pancakes whenever Sicily came by.

She went ahead and started eating the delicious breakfast her dad had cooked for this morning, it was nice.

After breakfast, she went back up stairs and decided to make a phone call, just in case.

She dialed the number for Russada's house and waited, a female operator's voice came on, "We are sorry, but the number which you have called does not exist, please check the number before trying again."

Well that sucked, she entered the number a few more times but got the same response. Sicily thought to herself about the wish she made, Russia now never ever existed, which means that Russia and Canada never met, which means that the five countries never set foot on the landmass that was in the middle of the Bearing Straight, which that there was no Russada, which means-

She gasped and dropped the phone.

She had deleted her best friend.

**TnT Sicily, you should have thought about how your wish would have affected others, you know?**

**Sicily: HEY! I wasn't thinking straight at the time!**

**Russada: YOU DID WHAT!? *had just found out about the wish***

**Sicily: -gulp-**

**Russada: *picks up hockey stick***

**Sicily: *runs away***

**And now for something completely different.**

**Russada: Wheat is good for you!**


	4. Chapter 3: North America OH NO!

Sicily just stood there, as if there was no more hope in the world, she could never believe something so sinister. There was no large landmass in the Bearing Straight anymore which meant that there was no personification called Russada.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not yet, she needed to check everything out first.

Sicily then got dressed and looked in the mirror, she was wearing something casual for traveling. She thought that this wish had limits, and that meant that there had to be some hope involved.

The young personification dashed downstairs and ran into her two fathers while they were washing dishes. They turned around as she the spoke, "I'm not going to be back home for awhile," she started, "I need to travel to a few friends' houses."

Romano was fine with her leaving, but Spain told her to be careful and to call everyday. Sicily then hugged them both and dashed back upstairs to pack her bags, she then set-off towards the airport.

_**FASTFORWARD**_

Sicily landed in Canada, she had called at the airport and asked Canada if she could spend a day or two with him, he said yes. She got a taxi to drive to the William's residence. Sicily checked the clock and saw that she was on time, she then remembered that Russada was always five minuets early, which made her heart ache with guilt.

The taxi driver received his money and drove off just as Sicily walked up the front steps of Canada's house. She knocked three times before entering and made her way towards the living room, there she sat on top of the couch and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Does the author need to repeat herself?

Sicily groaned, she took off her jacket and walked across the room, she faced the kitchen door and grasped it's handle.

But then she heard a voice.

"Fine, I still don't see what any of us can get out of this, but I'll sign the stupid papers."

"Alright! I knew you could do it!"

Sicily gasped silently and walked away from the door, she sat back down upon the couch and waited for the door to open.

America stepped out of the kitchen, with Canada close behind him, they stopped in front of Sicily.

"Well hey there!" America struck his hero pose.

"Oh, hello Sicily, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." apologized Canada.

"Oh stop being modest," America slapped his brother on the back, "anyway, I need to go make copies of these papers, bye!"

He ran out, Canada sighed before turning to Sicily, "Again, I'm sorry about that, America came over for a surprise visit that had to do with our usual situation at hand. But finally, I must say, you are the first to know about the turn-out."

Sicily was lost, what was he talking about? Oh, right, the wish made something happen to every nation.

She cleared her thought, "I'm sorry, but I think I might have forgotten."

Canada blinked, "Really?! Because event has been on everyone's mind for a very long time, and I'm sure it's very forgettable."

Sicily just shrugged.

"Okay," he pushed his glasses up, "America has been into Manifest Destiny for a really long time, like always, and he's been banging at my door forever. So I've been trying to settle the situation peacefully while he's been trying to scrub away my borders. It's been like we've been pointing guns at our heads, for years! But then, America finally cornered me today and did, well, he did something that got me to surrender, so then he pulled out the papers and I was forced to sign them. So now, we are officially North America."

And Canada sat down next to Sicily, defeated.

Sicily couldn't believe it, her best friend's papa was now under control of America! She had tears in her eyes now, it was all her fault! If only she didn't make that stupid wish!

She looked closely at him, there was a blur that was sitting on the far end of the couch, but the blur was distinct enough that Sicily could see that it was a person with blonde and brown patched hair that had an eagle and pink feather stuck in it. Her eyes trailed down to the person's face and she saw that they had purple eyes with a deep blue shadow, the person's nose was slightly small, they had a small blush on their cheeks, and an echoing smile that traced their lips.

It was Russada.

She sat next to her papa who had his head in his hands and was crying, she gave invisible comfort. Her eyes met Sicily's, she passed a message with the short connection.

_Fix this, you need to find out more about the disappearance of Russia, and me._

Sicily blinked, Russada vanished quickly like a haze of smoke.

She patted Canada on the back, "It's okay, you haven't lost everything still."

He wiped his eyes, "Like what? I'm now the fiftieth state! England and France can't help me either! What do I have!?"

Sicily thought, 'Wait, he's the fiftieth state now? Oh, right, Russia had control of Alaska before America bought it.'

"A friend," she said, "you still have me, as a friend."

She hugged him.

He returned the hug and slowly stopped crying.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"I don't think you should stay at my place for a while, okay? I need to discuss things with my boss, and America's."

"That's fine, I need to go somewhere else now."

"Oh, okay."

She stood up and grabbed her luggage, there was still one person who cared deeply about Russada, and Sicily was going to go to his place.

The young personification waved good bye and strode back to the airport, she purchased her ticket and texted the nation that she needed a place to stay for a day or two. She then got on her plane and slept for the rest of the ride.

** Poor Canada...**

**So Sicily wanted to see if Russada's papa was still in the right place, turns out that he is not. And we have America's little Manifest Destiney still going on so there is a lot of hidden evil there.**

**Any thoughts who Sicily is going to visit next? Huh? Huh? No?**

**Oh well, see the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Visit at 'That Guy's' House

Sicily woke up when the plane touched the ground, she got out of the plane and took another taxi. She traveled to the nation's house as quickly as possible, she needed this guy's answer immediately.

But before she could even knock, something barreled into her and she ended up hitting the concrete.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Sicily! I knew you would be coming around this time!"

Sicily could still make out South Korea even if she was seeing stars, "Hey, Yong Soo, could you get off of me?"

"Oh," he then noticed that he was on top of her, "joesonghabnida, Ali."

He got off and helped her up, they then started to walk towards the house.

"So what brings you to South Korea?" he asked.

"Oh," Sicily started, "I just wanted to ask you a question about, well, someone."

They entered the house and sat down in the living room, "A person, who would that be?"

"Well," Sicily rubbed her knuckles together, she didn't know how to form the sentence, "what if I told you that there was this girl with this patched hair, and purple-blue eyes, and that she was one of the kindest people in the world with a radiant aura. Would you, err, believe me?"

South Korea slowly gave a big smile, "Would she be, by any chance, part Canadian?"

Sicily patted herself on the back, mentally, "Yes, she would be half Canadian, and half-"

She stopped herself, South Korea wouldn't know about Russia because he didn't exist now, so now there was no such thing as being Russian.

There was no such thing as Russada.

"YES!" Sicily was startled, she forgot that South Korea was in the room, while she was "day dreaming", South Korea had jumped up and fist-pumped the air.

"So," he sat back down with a happy glow, "when do I get to meet her? Is she really pretty? Does she like me? Is she awesome-ly cool? What does she like to do? Does she like snow like Canada? Where does she live? What does she like to eat? How old is she?"

And he kept on asking questions for the next hour, Sicily tried her best to answer every question as truthfully as possible, he kept on with the questions until night fell.

"So," he then stopped and asked one final question, "when can I meet her?"

Sicily didn't want to her the man's feelings, she knew that before the wish that South Korea had enjoyed Russada as a great friend, and had a small crush on the artic nation. Russada, who had enjoyed his company, still hadn't figured out why the Asian nation liked to be around her every week, and she couldn't see that he had actually wanted to spend time with her for reals.

"Soon," Sicily smiled, "soon."

**Oh my gosh, I love writing South Korea, he's just so care-free and airy.**

**THEY SHOULD HAVE PUT HIM IN THE ANIME!**

**Oh yeah, Yong Soo has a crush for Russada, but she's so oblivious! And Young Soo doesn't even know how to make her fall for him!**

**And if anyone is wondering about the 'Is she Canadian?' part, here:**

**And I quote from the second volume of Hetalia Axis Powers (Pg. 23): "South Korea loves Canada,..."**

**PROOF! Pairing already made by the Creator! Ha! In your- *gets gagged by Battle*.**

**Battle: And now for something completely different, the next chapter of Gone in a Wish, that will come later. *leaves with gagged Madeleine***


	6. Chapter 5: Ni hao! Can I Have A Dress?

Sicily was off again, this time she wanted to see China.

China was a very important role when it came to Russia and Russada. For instance, he was always harassed by Russia with all of his "One with Russia" business. Second, China simply adored Russada and was always trying to figure out how to put her in another dress. Finally, he was close to Mongolia.

And Mongolia was close to Russia.

Was.

Sicily came to the front of the eldest nation's house and knocked three times, she waited until China came to the door and let her in.

"Ni hao! Ni hao ma? It's nice to see you again Sicily, aru!"

"Well, hi China, yes I'm fine," Sicily tried to remember the Chinese that Russada had taught her previously, "I have come here to tell you something."

They walked to the living room, "Oh really? And what would that be, aru?"

"Well," Sicily sat down on the couch, "I was wondering if you had any dresses?"

"Dresses?" China blinked, "Yes, but, why would you need my very expensive dresses, aru?"

"Um," Sicily didn't know what to say, "I was just wondering if you had any, because, well, you know, I was wondering what you do with them."

Yao held a finger in the air, "My dresses are almost priceless, so I would either put them on display, or have someone model them for me. But, yi, I don't want to put them on display, and er, I can't find a model. So I have put them all in a royal closet, aru."

"Well, I know someone who could help you with them. Model, I mean." Sicily smiled, she remembered how Russada looked in that last dress China had put her in.

"I, um, don't know." China was thinking, lost in thought, he made his way to the kitchen and brought-out one of his many snacks. He sat down next to Sicily and started snaking on it.

Sicily tried to take one but her hand was swatted away by her host who still continued to stare into space. She adjusted herself into another sitting position and waited.

After about an hour, China had finally stopped thinking. He turned to his guest and asked, "What is her hair color?"

Sicily nearly fainted, she waited for an hour just to be asked a simple question, well not so simple since Russada had some wacky hair issues.

"She has patched hair," started Sicily, "It's brown and blonde, almost like a checkerboard."

"Checkerboard…checkerboard…" he mumbled in thought, "checkerboard-WAIT! That's perfect, aru! I think I would want to meet this girl!"

Sicily stared in shock, was it her, or did Russada have an effect of being wanted by everyone? She sighed and smiled, she was getting closer to the truth of Russada.

China was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, but unfortunately I forgot to bring a picture of her with me. I'll send it to you, in due time."

"Hen hao, aru!"

"Oh," before Sicily could forget, "I also want to ask, where do you think I could find a native snow leopard?"

**Wow, sorry for the late update, but I just found-out that I wasn't registered into my High School yet and so I had to deal with a few things.**

**No, I'm not going to translate, even though I've taken four years of Chinese under my wing.**

**Wait for the next chapter, cause it's awesomely detailed.**

**China: It's hen hao aru!**


	7. Chapter 6: Brave the Artic

Sicily shivered against the cold, it bit into her from the outside, and then came into her insides. She currently had sent her bag back to her house and bought a traveling backpack for lightweight purposes. The bag had essential clothing and winter durables, with hot water for emergencies. When she had bought the bag, she had also managed to get her hands on heavy clothing and a bulky coat.

She continued through the tough terrain and icy wind, ice needles pierced her skin and made her feel as if her skin and other layers of organs were being torn away and cut into tiny bits. The snow she managed to scruff-up was then flattened by the sheer force of the cold artic winds blew around from the front of Sicily.

Sicily had only one thought on her mind, and thought was the one thing that made her endure through everything the negative temperatures threw at her.

_Russada, she has lived like this, which means that it is not impossible to bear across._

Her location, the North Pole.

The Artic.

Her heartbeat and the wind was her only music, the only inspiration that made her tread forward, the Artic was tougher than it would ever seem.  
She remembered back when Texas had invited the two girls to go to Houston's Museum of Natural Science, there they went to all the exhibits and even visited the Native American exhibit. Russada ran-off towards the Northern climate area and looked through all the ancient artifacts left behind by people she might have known even before the five nations had discovered her. She showed her friends all the ancient traditions and explained to them how everything worked, they even were impressed with the Artic exhibit and saw the ancient canoe, wardrobe, tools, and pictures. Sicily was scared that Russada, Canada, and probably, Russia, Norway, Iceland, and Greenland had to live through endless winter nights and survive with only what they could find and/or kill.

She understood now what Russada had always said to her, even as young ones.

_There is no Weak or Strong, only those who can survive._

Sicily wanted to cry again, Russada had to live somewhat like this, almost eaten by wandering creatures or dying alone in the silent ice. She couldn't forget the other Artic nations either, how sad or unreadable they seemed at times.

_There is no Weak or Strong, only those who can survive._

She had to survive, for Russia, for Canada, for all the others that had suffered due to her wish.

For Russada.

A sudden roaring in the distance made her stop and stare into the distance, there were dark figures on four legs, crowding around themselves. She kept moving forward, eager to see if it was really what she was looking for. As she got closer, the numbers of how many there were seemed to make Sicily slow down in fright, at first she had only made-out about five or so of them, but now there seemed to be at least a hundred or thousand of them.

Snow leopards.

She was surrounded.

They roared at her in tell of saying to go away, but she ignored them and etched closer centimeter by centimeter. Sicily had seen snow leopards that were native back in Russada, they growled whenever she got too close or when trivial things happened with one-another. Only the old and/or wise in Russada could really know how to understand their native animals.

The crowd of snow leopards was finally only ten yards away from Sicily, she stopped when she had noticed that every single snow leopard in the Artic had their eyes on here. They held their teeth as Sicily stopped, she could see that they were far more aggressive now since she made that wish, the Artic had it's effects on everyone.

A familiar snow leopard came up to the front and dispersed from the crowd, it seemed to be the strongest of the lot, not to mention that it was more than half the size of Sicily. It stared her cold before it surprisingly spoke.

"You, human female, leave. You are not welcome in our safe haven, we have gathered in peace, and we do not want our peace torn apart. Leave. Now."

She shivered, Sicily had an odd sensation that she had met that snow leopard before, somewhere…just somewhere-

"HEY!" she screamed, "KYNIKO! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'VE WALKED ALL THIS WAY JUST TO SEE YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS TELL ME TO LEAVE! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?!"

Kyniko stepped back a paw, growls erupted behind him as it showed that their leader was backing down a challenger.

A single swish of his tail killed the noise, "Child." he stated calmly, "How did you know of thy human name. I wish not to learn, but thou I am sorry, but none human has ever came this far to the Artic. Leave, before you die. Of us, or the lonely cold."

He turned his back and went back to his pack.

"WAIT!" Sicily wasn't going to give up yet, "MADELEINE! WHERE IS SHE?! IT'S MY FAULT! TELL ME WHERE TO FIND YOUR MASTER!"

Kyniko wiped around with pure fury on his face, "Leave now child. I have told you now for the third time, and that is thy limit. I have none master, and I serve under no one. But I will only say this little tidbit before we make you leave." -Sicily popped her eyes- "Only though the chosen ones and their servants can find the North Star child, for she lurks in the only place that can recognize her and her origin. Leave now. I have given you the greatest thing to treasure."

Sicily saw it all in slow motion, Kyniko turned around and vanished into the snow leopard mass, the whole mass disappear in a haze of ice and snow, she was all alone in the Artic. She fell to her knees, of course, she should have stayed in the first place she had traveled to, the last connection to Russada.

Ottawa

Canada

**First, yes I live in Houston, so I really like the Houston Museum of Natural Science, it's real awesome.**

**Second, Kyniko is Russada's pet snow leopard, in case anyone hasn't still figured it out yet.**

**He can be quite adorable when not angry.**

**Second update today guys! \(OuO)/**


	8. Chapter 7: Text Me, Maybe!

Sicily was at the train station in British Columbia, she had just barley made it out of the freezing Artic. She was sitting on a bench, waiting for the next train to arrive for Ottawa.

The young personification sighed and pulled out her phone, she needed to check in on a few people.

to: SnakeEagle

Hey, how's it going?

to: MafiaBoss

Hello, don't bother me.

to: SnakeEagle

Why?  
botherbotherbotherbother

to: MafiaBoss

I'm setting up defenses against America

to: SnakeEagle

Why?  
botherbotherbotherbother

to: MafiaBoss

STOP DOING THAT!  
God, you are so clueless.  
America is coming down south to my place soon!  
Geez!

to: SnakeEagle

Oh  
Manifest Destiny, I forgot

to: MafiaBoss

Really?

**[Chat Ended]**

to: GreenHill

hey

to: MafiaBoss

What is it this time?

to: GreenHill

wha?

to: MafiaBoss

Well, someone forgot another promise.  
You owe me  
big time now  
in blood

to: Greenhill

0_0  
…

**[Chat Ended]**

to: CenterTomato

wasup! sis!

to: MafiaBoss

don't talk to me

to: CenterTomato

what is with you?

to: MafiaBoss

Oh nothing  
except Britain

to: CenterTomato

dafuq?

to: MafiaBoss

HE'S TRYING TO INVADE!  
YOU IDIOT!

to: CenterTomato

how long has this been going on?

to: MafiaBoss

um  
forever  
jerk

**[Chat Ended]**

Sicily threw her head back, great.

All of her remaining friends were unable to talk now, they were either mad at her for some reason or getting ready for something.

That stupid wish.

She sat up and went over to her train that had just arrived, it was time to see if Kyniko was right about Russada being in Ottawa.

**Wow, I managed to update really quick didn't I?**

**So anyway, the first person Sicily texted is Mexico, then she texed Ireland, and then finally Madrid.**

**I told you there was going to be OCs everywhere.**

**And wait for the next few chapters, they are real awesome!**


	9. Chapter 8: DISCORD

"No Wifi," started Sicily, "great. Just great."

Currently, in Ottawa, Sicily was in a coffee shop sipping her favorite Italian brand. She was going to use her laptop and search government files (she was a personification, so that meant that she had access to government files whenever) so that she might find someone under government protection and find Canada and Russada under there.

But, (A) no Wifi, (B) her laptop was now in South Italy since she didn't need it for her Artic journey, ( C ) the government files in Canada now belonged to America to look over, (D) the coffee was too delicious to put down, and (E) she was tired.

She stared at her cup of coffee, lost in thought. What else had she done that caused the wish to make everyone at the brink of another (was this supposed to be the first or something?) world war? Russia was the largest nation, so that meant that the entire world has almost drifted into Discord.

Sicily remembered Russada telling her about Discord from somewhere, it was…from a children's…TV show…right?…My Little Pony…Friendship is Magic…right?

Right! She couldn't remember why Russada would watch a TV show like that, it was for kids! Or it might have been because of the title Friendship is Magic, to teach kids about making friends and keeping them.

So, she remembered Russada saying that Discord was like a chimera, but he was a god that made ponies unhappy and flew them all into a chaotic version of their world just for fun. Discord was turned into stone by the two princesses of Equestria with the Elements of Harmony, he then escaped years later, but then the main six characters of the show then used the Elements of Harmony to turn him back into his stone slumber.

And the story stopped there, but Sicily could remember that Russada had also told her how the main six characters had defeated Discord, they had all been played for his tricks first and lost their element of harmony.

First, it was Applejack, who lost her honesty.

Second, Pinkie Pie, who lost her way of being funny.

Third, Fluttershy who lost her kindness.

Fourth, Rarity who lost her generosity.

Fifth, Rainbow Dash who didn't want to be loyal to her friends anymore.

Finally, Twilight Sparkle lost her friends.

Sicily could relate, she had made a stupid wish, Discord had reawakened from his slumber. She had visited Canada to find him as North America, the Elements of Harmony have gone missing. South Korea had just been informed of the details of Russada, Discord makes his appearance in the stained glass. China tells Sicily about the snow leopards, Discord tells his riddle to the princess and the main six characters who then enter the royal maze and get separated. She finds the snow leopards, everyone slowly loses their element. Kyniko tells her where to find Russada, Discord says game over and tells them the riddle again. Sicily came to British Columbia, Twilight takes the remaining of her friends back to their hometown where it all began.

But that was it, she was now in a coffee house being completely lazy.

She remembered that then they found the Elements of Harmony back in the mythology book in the library and tried to use the Elements against Discord, but failed. Twilight then lost herself in grief and came back home to find that Spike was coughing up letters that she had sent to the princess long ago. She then read all the letters and then gained back her old self and then went to all her friends and gave back their memories so that they could help her. Twilight had trouble with Rainbow dash, the last one, but then they came back to Discord and put him back in stone with the elements.

Sicily thought that she was Twilight Sparkle, the one who was trying to put everything back together, and then Discord was Russia, she was trying to get him back. Canada and America would be Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Mexico and Ireland would have to be Applejacks. Madrid should be Pinkie Pie, and Sicily's parents had to be the princesses.

That would leave Russada as the Elements of Harmony.

But Sicily was in the place Russada should be! She didn't know where exactly how it all began!

Sicily thought for a moment, then she remembered that Twilight first heard the legend of the Elements of Harmony from the mythology book, but Sicily couldn't remember where she had met Russada.

"Do you need a refill?"

"Oh," Sicily looked up, "yes, that would be-"

She stared at her waiter.

The pink and eagle feather.

The long and airy clothing.

Purple eyes.

Tiny curl.

Checkerboard hair.

Russada.

**YAY! Cliffhanger!**

**So, was anyone surprised? **

**Anyway, this story is actually related to Episodes one and two from season two of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, hehe.**

**And...there is an awesome song that everyone should listen to, it's called DISCORD by Euro-beat Pony (Living Tombstone Remix).**

**PLEASE PLEASE! For those that are reading! PLEASE! Fav. and/or review! IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	10. Chapter 9: Tough Comfort

Sicily stared at Russada, she smiled and poured more of Sicily's blend into her mug before walking away.

She couldn't believe it!

Kyniko was right, she was in Ottawa, if only Sicily could have looked better. Sicily raised her mug to her lips and drank slowly, it was real alright.

Which means-

Sicily then turn her head in Russada's direction, she was at the cashier fingering money that someone had left as a tip. She had that soft smile that she always had whenever she was doing something that she enjoyed.

Russada turned her head to Sicily's table, feeling a stare, but Sicily was quick and turned her head back down to her coffee. The coffee house was now empty, no surprise since it was late at night, the girl behind the counter didn't know that she had an unrecognizable friend just a few yards from her or that she was actually a personified landmass that didn't exist anymore.

All she knew that she was Madeleine Williams-Braginski.

She looked over to the last customer in the store, she seemed sad and disturbed by a sudden event. It saddened her to see someone sad, for see had grown up from somewhere where people were always depressed, and she really liked it when people smiled.

Russada sighed and finished her cashier business, she then made her way over to Sicily.

Sicily was surprised when Russada sat across from her at her table, she looked up to see her smiling in a sweet manor.

"Hey," she said softly.

'It's her,' Sicily thought, 'there is no way that can't be Russada.'

"Hey," she replied and continued to nurse her coffee.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh…nothing."

"Oh don't give me that stuff, I can tell when something is eating someone."

"Well, okay." Sicily sighed sadly, she needed to word her sentences so nothing seemed odd, "I did something stupid. Like REALLY stupid, and now my best friend is gone."

"Oh," Russada looked down to her knees, "well, believe it or not, I now how you feel. You see, when I was little, I lived in an orphanage" -Sicily popped her eyes- " and every single friend you make sometimes gets taken away from you. I was someone who wasn't wanted, just because of how I looked and what I liked."

Sicily stared.

"It was because of how my hair is," she fingered it, "it wasn't my fault that my hair is naturally patched, or the fact that I have blue-purple eyes. And no one really wants a kid who is obsessed with snow, hockey (since I am a girl), and snow leopards."

Sicily was quiet, that defiantly was 21st century Russada right in front of her.

"But listen," she continued, "that stupid thing you did, it was a mistake, and you need to realize it. You need to chase after your friend before it's too late, and then you're going to apologize, and then you guys are going to hug and cry each other while saying random bogus, and then you guys are going to go to a movie and eat all those crazy snacks that they serve there, and then you are going to go to a hockey game (because they are magical), and then-"

"Okay! Okay!" Sicily doubled-up laughing and slapped her hand on her knee, "I get, and you're right, I should go and find her, before anything bad happens."

"Now that's what I want to hear." she smiled.

Just then, the doors opened and two men in completely black clothing entered, they waited at the cashier and eyed it heavily.

**YAY! Another update! Guys, to tell you straight, you might cry in the next chapter, because of character death.**

**But SHH! No peeking!**

**Russada: Great, I get the emo girl life.**

**Sicily: Your still my best friend! *hugs***


	11. Chapter 10: Life in Another Form

Russada's eyes turned steely, but they were then coated in a light layer of sweet sugar. She got up from the table and made it over to the two men, she showed them to a table and gave them menus before disappearing through the kitchen doors.

Sicily tried to not draw attention to herself, steel was one thing from Russada, but coating it in sugar was another.

A protective snow leopard, as Russada would have said.

She took another sip of her coffee and let her ears zone-in on the two men.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah."

"Not very stable, it seems that only one person is working here tonight."

"Hm, and we only have one customer, but she won't be hard to handle."

"Any cameras?"

"No, even if there were, they should have been taken care-of by now."

"Good, the cash register shouldn't be too hard to open either."

"Nice, and remember, in five minuets, we burst into action."

The conversation ended, Sicily sneered, she could take these guys down easily, but she didn't have her traditional Mafia guns with her. Instead, she had a west silver strapped to her left calve in case of emergencies. As for Russada, she obviously knew what was happening, so she wouldn't be a easy one with her revolutionary revol-

Crap!

Russada didn't have her trusted gun with her because there was no such country called Russada that had a Mongolian invasion!

Crap! Crap! CRAP!

And hell there wasn't any Kyniko either!

CRAP!

Sicily then finished her coffee, she sighed and began to reach down for her backpack, or so it seemed, she was actually reaching for her gun.

Only thirty seconds left.

The men were also getting ready, they had put down their menus and had produced ski masks over their faces.

three…two…on-

**BANG!**

Gun shots fired into the air as the two men jumped over their table and quickly made their way to the cashier.

Sicily came into action and slipped her backpack over her shoulder and placed her gun into her right hand in less than a millisecond (she was a personification with the Sicily Mafia Boss skill, wish or no wish). She then ran under tables with Italian agility, she reached over to one of the two men and tripped him over. He went crashing to the ground as the gun slid away, his partner picked it up as he twirled around and started shooting randomly. Sicily was too quick for him, she dodged all the bullets with ease and had managed to turn a table and plant it against her back, she mentally laughed at the image of the man shooting looked like Death the Kid.

The shooting stopped and was replaced by the sound of clicks that echoed from the other side of the room.

Cursing aroused from the man as he turned away and went to the cash register.

"Hold. It."

The man stopped and turned around, there was Russada, but she looked like a great big black shadow had descended upon her and caused her entire eyes to go bright red. She smiled a similar red smile and a cloud of hazy dark red surrounded her head.

It smelled of blood.

Sicily could tell that Russada's little mind switch was still working, it had gone over to the forbidden level of amp.

Rabid Snow Leopard.

From behind her back, she produced a hockey stick with sunflower carvings etched onto it. Sicily sighed very quietly, at least that was still around too.

"Leave. Now." It wasn't a command, it was a death threat.

The man had now officially shit in his pants.

She started moving forward, there was no sound that escaped from her movements, only the black shadows started to surround her and meld into her. The only color that then remained was the feathers that were embedded into her hair and the red facial features.

She raised the stick over her head.

**BANG!**

A surprise gunshot rand throughout Sicily's ears as she turned to the other man who was supposed to be passed-out on the floor, he was in an army position with a spare gun in his hands and pointing it at Russada.

Please don't let it be happening.

Sicily turned to Russada, the black shadows and red lights had vanished, and there stood a shocked Russada. She turned her head to Sicily's direction.

She saw the hole in the center of her forehead.

It bled a deep red that trailed down Russada's face and onto her clothing.

The men in the shop ran to the cash machine and emptied it's contents before Sicily could notice.

Russada started to fall, Sicily ran over to her friend as she hit the floor. She was slowly breathing through small gasps, with blood coming through her mouth with every intake and outtake.

But before she closed her eyes, Russada's eyes connected with Sicily's and an understanding passed between them.

"…Sicily?…I…am…Russada…Si…Sicily…"

And the darkness of death took her.

**TTwTT I'M EVIL! *cries***

**I KILLED MY OWN CHARACTER! *cries a lot more***

**MVF (stick figure): There there, we all die eventually, no matter what universe. *comforts Madeleine***

**Russada: YOU BOTH ARE EVIL!**

**Anyway, only one or two more chapters guys!**

***starts to cry again***


	12. Chapter 11: Forgiveness is Everything

Sicily finally cried, she wanted to do so ever since the Freeing Texas picture, the defeated Canada, the Artic lifestyle, and now this.

Her dead friend in her arms.

Sicily hugged her close, her world collapsing on herself, the strings of destiny being cut to shreds right before her eyes.

Then suddenly, everything stopped.

Time went into reverse, slow at first, with Sicily's ghost moving with it. She witnessed every harsh encounter in reverse, every harsh step being erased before her.

It then sped-up to where she saw that she was laying down in her room again.

Her room had her Mafia posters and guns, the REAL pictures, no glass walls or flower vases.

"Well?"

She looked up, the pink fairy was there.

"What is your answer, child?"

Sicily smiled, she should have said this ages ago.

"No," she started, "Russia is today's Dark, and he was always Dark until Canada, Light, came. They then came together and had Russada, my best friend, who is cherished by all."

The fairy smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

And she vanished from existence.

A voice spoke in the back of Sicily's head.

_…that stupid thing you did, it was a mistake, and you need to realize it. You need to chase after your friend before it's too late, and then you're going to apologize, and then you guys are going to hug and cry each other while saying random bogus…_

She laughed, wished Russada was right, she needed to call her friend.

Sicily got off of the floor and reached for her Freeing Texas picture, she then got her cell phone out and dialed Russada's number.

The young personification waited, all the while smiling the picture that Kyniko had taken.

"Hello?" static had emerged from the other end.

"Hey, Russada?"

"Oh! Hello Sicily! Did you need something?"

"Well, no. Actually, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," she started, "you are the greatest person in the entire world, even if we were in a coffee shop alone, I know you would want to protect me."

"Hm…okay."

"Oh! And can I talk to Kyniko?"

"Sure."

Silence emitted off the other end of the line for a while.

"Hello?" a soft growl said.

"Hey, Kyniko."

"Oh, hello Master's friend."

"Yeah, I want to say, thanks, for your little tidbit."

"Okay…"

Sicily sighed, silence.

"…I'm glad you found her, and apologized. Think wisely next time. Young one."

And the call disconnected.

Sicily stared at the phone.

The Artic must be the most wonderful and scariest place on planet Earth.

**YES! ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S DONE!**

**AND AFTER THIS! THERE IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER RUSSADA AND SICILY ADVENTURE!**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE FAV AND/OR REVIEW GUYS! IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

**Cleo: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV! OR I WILL GUT YOU! *unsheathes claws***


	13. Chapter 12: Wished Russada's Final Say

Sicily was now in her nightgown, at the edge of her bed. She couldn't stop starring at her Freeing Texas picture, there was Sicily, Madrid, Texas, and Russada.

Friends that would never be torn apart.

Sicily fingered through all of her emails on her phone, but stopped when she came to this surprising email.

to: MafiaBoss  
CC: none

Hey  
It's me  
Wished Russada  
thanks for apologizing  
[link]

Sicily stared at it for five minuets before she went to the link listed below.

It was a song.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've got a fagging fear_  
_someone else is puling at the strings_  
_Something terrible is going out through the entire town_  
_wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

_I can't sit idly no I can't move at all_  
_I curse the name, the one behind it all…_

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_  
_And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_  
_Discord, whatever did we do_  
_To make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone,_  
_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_  
_Discord, we won't take it anymore_  
_So take your tyranny away!_

_I'm fine with changing status quo, but in letting go_  
_Now the world is being torn apart_  
_A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,_  
_what a terrifying work of art!_

_I can't sit idly no I can't move at all_  
_I curse the name, the one behind it all…_

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_  
_And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_  
_Discord, whatever did we do_  
_To make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone,_  
_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_  
_Discord, we won't take it anymore_  
_So take your tyranny away!_

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_  
_And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_  
_Discord, whatever did we do_  
_To make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone,_  
_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_  
_Discord, we won't take it anymore_  
_So take your tyranny away!_

Sicily nodded in agreement to the music.

Maybe she should watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic sometime.

And she could invite Russada, her parents, Russada's parents, South Korea, China, Texas, Madrid, Mexico, Ireland, Kyniko, Prussia, France, England, and so many more.

The stars twinkled through Sicily's window, she wished upon them that night, in hope that Wished Russada could hear her.

_Thank you, and I wish that me and my friends and our family will never change._

**THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**And that is _fin._**

**SO, did anyone like it?**

**huh? huh?**

**oh come on.**

**anyway, all rights reserved to all the character's owners.**

**and get ready for another Russada and Sicily adventure soon.**


End file.
